


【昴雏】深い淵

by Sierra_semi14



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_semi14/pseuds/Sierra_semi14
Summary: ！盗贼昴X魅魔雏！人外play*  西幻AU。法术和种族和职业特性都是我瞎编的。





	【昴雏】深い淵

**Author's Note:**

> ！盗贼昴X魅魔雏  
> ！人外play  
> * 西幻AU。法术和种族和职业特性都是我瞎编的。

Notes:

！人外

！瞎编乱造的西幻背景

 

 

哒、哒、哒......

涉谷昴在黑暗中沿着延伸的甬道向下行走。

他伸出一只手，轻轻摩挲了一下被紧握的小刀，嘴唇微动。刀身上出现了微弱的闪烁，伴随着呼吸声缓缓变亮。

这是法术被成功激活的标志。小刀上恒定着三级法术—指引术，是在地下城探险时盗贼职业必备的实用法术之一。在魔法的作用下，他接触到的地表和墙面发出微弱萤光。

身体仍然紧绷着，这是在黑暗狭窄环境中的自然反应。哪怕他很清楚这座建筑物的内部其实没有危险。

“还真是大手笔，”他喃喃道。

“......明明只是座窑子。”

 

迷宫。地下城。黑暗中的试炼场。

它的名字是“乌诺波诺斯”。

作为和无尽深渊直接相连的地下城，这里曾经埋骨了无数慕名挑战的勇敢之人。然而，自从联盟与某位恶魔大君签订协议，将其作为跨位面的自由贸易站点后，曾经的恐怖和未知早已不复存在。

现在这里，是各色欲望汇聚的地方。

这一座因时常会出现深渊魔物，而享有“噩梦“之称的大型半独立迷宫，最后被人类侧最富有的集团之一——大仓商行整个拿下，原址改造成了一座“乐园”。

——一座猎奇者、猎艳者的“乐园”。

对于人类来说，如哥布林、半精灵、狗头人等当然容易寻到，稀罕一些的食人魔、拉米亚等也不难约见，就连人鱼和元素生物中都有那么一两个异端，在这里干着色情服务的行当。

更有甚者称，若是在这里找到恰当途径又有一掷千金的气魄，能有机会与来自无尽深渊的住民缠绵，比如……

魅魔。

 

约莫是沉浸于脑内的某种想象之中，他的肌肉微微颤抖。欲念的火从身下开始攀升。

涉谷昴舔了舔嘴角，猫一样的眼睛眯了起来。

“都一把年纪了，居然还会仅靠幻想就兴奋......”

他甩了甩头，试图让自己清醒一点：

“大仓忠义这小子，真行啊.....魅魔都能搞到手，真不愧是商行的公子哥！说起来，这座迷宫的基础也没怎么改，这样的通道居然还能留着......“

“果然还是为了满足那些向往冒险又不肯拿命去赌的贵族少爷小姐们吧？”

似乎意识到在无人的环境中愤世嫉俗这件事本身的愚蠢，涉谷长叹了口气，继续烦乱地驱赶着脑中的旖旎想象。

差不多快到了，他想着。在法术蓝色荧光勉强的照明下，望向墙壁上向漆黑未知中绵延的雕刻。

这实在是太过于熟悉的场景。

过去的画面突然间和眼前的景象重合了。他恍惚中看到一双眼睛睁开，隔着已落满厚厚尘埃的时光凝望向他。那目光清亮纯澈如同闪电。

——你在做什么?

那双眼睛映照着自己因痴念而失神的样子。

——用我的牺牲换来的命，你现在……就拿来堕落在这种地方吗？

何等丑陋。

心底升起的冰冷如同毒蛇缠绕而上。他仓惶地甩了甩脑袋，如同为了摆脱从记忆深处追逐而来的幽灵。随后骤然加速跑了起来。他跑得那么快、那么慌张，几乎都没有发觉自己已经到了尽头，整个人就要直接撞到甬道底部的大门上。

入口的晶体在他抵达的瞬间亮起紫色的光晕，涉谷昴只看到建筑的墙壁似乎微微扭曲了一下，他踉跄往前又跑了几步，再一回头，入口和通向这里的甬道都已经看不到了。

魔法的效力也同时消失。

刚才还能凭借着一点点光源勉强辨认方向，而现在最后的慰藉也不复存在，涉谷昴只觉得四面八方的黑暗一齐涌了过来。他大口喘着气，伸手擦了下额上的汗，仿佛还没有完全从过去的幻影中挣脱。

作为对危险最为敏锐的盗贼，涉谷昴甚至没有立刻注意到迅速接近他的响动。

 

有什么东西在拍打空气。

反应稍慢了一瞬，但涉谷昴仍毫无迟疑地抽出小刀。这动作行云流水，在他过去以盗贼为职业活动的日子里做过不知道多少次，几乎要成为刻在骨子里的本能。声音的主人似乎也被这攻击性的动所作震慑，在接近他的地方一下子停住。

此时侦查法术也再次被激活。小刀锋锐的一面指向不速之客，仅有些许微弱的光线投射在其上，但足够他看清这空间里关押着的生物了。

它趴伏在地面上，背部一对相对身形来说显得稍微有些大的翅膀聚拢，形成防御的姿态挡住了面部，但仍能看清在此之下的部分：

这只生物有着紧致的肉体。蓝色的萤光描摹着肌肉的轮廓，韵律起伏美妙如同海浪。涉谷昴无法说出原因，但他就是能够清楚地、确定地知道，这薄薄皮肤之下压抑裹藏的定是岩浆一样的力量。

这只发育停留在少年乍长作成人时段的雄性魅魔，仿佛一座静谧假象下临近爆发的火山。

“该死的..... “他低声咒骂，咬牙尽力不让自己叫出来。

“大仓这混账只说是魅魔，更加详细的说明一句没讲。谁能想到居然是这么危险的玩意儿.......”

试探性的向后移动了微小的一步。这个举动仿佛是个信号，崩断了空气中一根无形的弦。

 

魅魔背部两片逶迤优美的黑色刃翼骤然向两边展开，划出一道圆弧。它飞了起来，伸展着翅膀发出拍打空气的声音。涉谷昴的面前正好是魅魔那条从尾椎延伸而下的细长尾巴，近到能够清晰看到上面细密的鳞片因为相互挤压而呈现出不同的色泽。

尾巴末端小花苞状的器官颤动着，在空中无意识地左右摇动，并以十分微小的幅度开阖——肉质的瓣状体围合着中心，合着呼吸的频率扩张收缩，和魅魔裸露着的蜜色肌肤一同，被光线渲染得十足暧昧情色。

涉谷昴吞了吞口水，不知道是因为恐惧还是兴奋。他将小刀横在了自己面前。

魅魔从半空中伏下上半身，伸长脖颈，将脸凑近了涉谷昴。涉谷昴借着魔法的萤光得以完全看清他的面容。这大约刚刚长开的少年脸上，有双有如初生的小鹿一样楚楚可怜的大眼睛。眼角明显的下垂，看起来更加惹人怜惜。它微张的口腔内部，除了润泽的肉舌以外，似乎还能窥见几颗小尖牙。

这样的五官搭配，组合起来的效果清丽而纯真，无论如何也无法让人联想到以妩媚艳色闻名的魅魔。涉谷昴却只感觉到巨大的惊骇和荒谬笼罩全身—— 

这不可能……！

 

魅魔没有给他更多反应的机会。细长尾巴在盗贼没反应过来的时候便袭击了他，接着缠上他的腿。涉谷昴一下子被撂倒在地面，小刀也脱离出手，落在附近的地面上，成为黯淡的光源。

这一下确实摔得不轻。他用双手支撑住上半身，勉强抬起头，却正好看到魅魔收拢翅膀缓缓降下，屈分膝盖，在他的腰部附近打开双腿，以伏跪的姿势坐下。

“hina？...... 唔！”

涉谷昴连同他未喊出的话语一同被淹没在突然的袭击中，突袭者咬上了盗贼的嘴唇。下垂眼的魅魔开始试探的顶开唇齿扫荡内壁，天赋异禀的灵活小舌抓住了他的舌头，肉质物什在纠缠中发出暧昧水声。这过于激烈甚至有些凶蛮的吻让盗贼的大脑一片空白，除了在温热的口腔内部被动地回应，他甚至没有发觉自己下半身的衣物被尾巴一点点解开。

魅魔出于本能扭动着腰部。在这样的磨蹭中，盗贼衣装上一颗冰凉的金属扣恰好抵到了它的会阴，并擦过大腿根部的敏感肌肉，它一时难以控制地打了个激灵，竟是放缓了搜刮身下人口腔的动作。涉谷昴没有及时停住，撞上了对方的牙关，软肉扫过尖尖的小虎牙，产生的微麻感如电流融化在四肢血管中。

 

他在这短暂的几秒内稍微回复了一点理智，便迅速注意到下身的软甲被甩在一旁，而衣服却已经被褪到膝盖处。自己的分身已经勃起，向上 挺立着，颤巍巍地分泌出一些透明的前液。

涉谷昴立即开始挣扎。

然而魅魔力气比他料想的还要大，他试图发力去抵抗钳制，却效果颇微。口腔又被对方的吻给堵实，连一句完整的话都无法吐出。

只能死死盯着那条在身上人尾椎处延伸而出的、带着细小鳞片的尾巴，在自己的分身附近收缩起来，一点点打开花苞状的末端。

——！

 

肉质的瓣状体像小小的嘴巴一样，含上了暴露在空气中的分身。

瞳孔猛然收缩，被完全包裹住的一瞬间涉谷昴感觉自己似乎失去了意识。脑海中闪过许多碎片般火辣而激情的想象，但下一刻又被他全部抛在脑后。

魅魔尾巴末端包裹着性器缓缓收缩，渐渐开始有液体在内部涌现，湿润的吞吐让涉谷昴的呼吸一滞，却被侵略者的舌头更加深入地掠袭。肉质的器官在性器处研磨，不时绞紧、推压，做出最大的迎合。愉悦一波波积累叠压。太舒服了，涉谷昴的头脑一片空白。他当然无从看到，骑在他身上的生物也已经茎体胀红，铃口渗出透明液体。

然后他射了出来。精液填满了肉瓣。大部分被内壁吸收了去，也有些沿着缝隙在交合处缓缓淌出，魅魔的前端同时达到了高潮。 

因为暂时性的饱食而停止了动作，它挺起了腰背，发出一声飨足的呻吟。

这安静时刻，涉谷昴的理智慢慢向他聚拢。

他仍旧恍惚，注视着伏在自己身上的青涩肉体，但已能捡回一些支离破碎的记忆。

“hina......“

他轻声呼唤着。

似乎并未理解这个名字是在称呼自己，魅魔只是顺应着呼唤再次俯下头部。涉谷昴沿着对方光滑的脖颈攀上视线，将他被汗沾湿的棕色发梢和因情欲而湿润的眼睛死死刻印在自己的视网膜中。

 

术士村上信五和盗贼涉谷昴，还有一名叫做横山裕，皮肤雪白的德鲁伊。

他们无血缘之联系，却比手足更亲。

对什么事情都不放在眼里的潇洒盗贼，看似大大咧咧又在不少细节上异常细心的术士，沉默寡言但一直温柔注视着弟弟们的德鲁伊。

他们是一起攻克过地下城的冒险搭档，也是互相搀扶一路走来的竹马之交。

横山裕一直守护在涉谷和村上身边，看着他们大声喊着对方名字打闹做一团，往往也只是抬眼看看就不去理会。

一副看透了一切的样子。

可横山裕定看不出来自己那方面的想法——至少涉谷这么觉得。他一定不会知道自己喜欢hina的小小心思。

而他那自觉男子气概爆棚的术士弟弟，也不会知道盗贼在欺负自己的时侯，其实常常是在想象自己粗糙布料包裹下的身体线条，以及如果有朝一日他们能够亲吻彼此时，自己的表情。

村上信五这张脸和这个人，涉谷昴堂堂正正、或者偷偷摸摸地，看了得有无数次——

在年幼时，在年少时，在在三人一起借住的阁楼里和乱糟糟的酒馆公会里，在盗贼初次更新装备和德鲁伊第一次变成动物的时候，在他们赚到第一桶金时和在他们终于被商行准许进入地下城采集的时候。

在德鲁伊获得了进修许可的时候；在他们终于有了一些底气开始憧憬未来的时候。

在目送黑发青年离去的背影的时候......

……在地下城的迷宫中，已经被追至绝望，术士却用最后的法术将盗贼传送出去的时候。

法术的光芒中他看见对方逐渐消失，第一次感受到贯穿灵魂的痛苦。他将这位和自己一起长大自己的友人看了无数次，本以为能够一直看下去，却没想到他们重叠了大部分的生命轨迹终究还是被分开。他一直看着的人停下了脚步，推了他最后一把；而他向前走了，却不能回头。

涉谷昴注视着面前的魔物，脑海中却闪过这些影子，这些沉寂在过去的念想。少年时期的好友驻留在他最幸福和最痛苦的记忆里，包容着他肆意的叛逆和隐秘的欲望。而这些已然离他远去的突然变得如此近，近到他快要沉湎在昔日的幻境里了。

他闭上眼睛。

魅魔因为猎物的乖顺而显得愉悦起来，稍稍放松了对他的钳制。

涉谷昴的脖子上隐约浮现出几条筋脉。他的肌肉骤然紧缩，瞬间激发出力量，骤现的青筋连同整个上身一同颤动。整个人突然暴起，双手以不可挡之势紧紧抓住魅魔的手腕，长而尖锐的指甲几乎嵌进那蜜色皮肤里。

他将全部重心转移到上身。只一瞬间魅魔便被压制，反推在地。

从胸腔的最深处他怒吼出友人的名字，听上去却更似悲鸣。

 

“那个刚刚给我们登记的法师学徒，有印象吧。”

躺在沙发上一只腿翘起，原本专注于将小刀从左手抛到右手再抛回来这一活动的盗贼，突兀地说起话来。

用的是肯定句。

村上信五正在仔细核对检查着他们这次冒险的收获。他刚准备打开一个记载着各大商行交易信息的牛皮卷轴，听到涉谷昴的声音，愣了愣，有些不明所以：

“.......subaru怎么了？突然这么说？”

盗贼伸出手，以绝妙的准度抓住从最高点自由落下的刀柄挂坠，颇有些得意地绕在手上转了三圈:

“七年前我们刚成立小队的时候，不是遇到过一个对我们说着‘队里连个施法者都没有，还是早点滚回去为好！’，最后却在魔物面前抛下他的队友逃得比谁都快的法师学徒吗？“

涉谷昴嗤笑了一声：

“就是那个白痴啊。”

“......这种事情你何必记得这么清楚啦。”村上信五好笑地注视着他的伙伴。锁在沙发上露出得意表情的盗贼不会知道自己这个样子在他眼里，就像一只因抢到了食物而威风得意的小豹子一样。

“我只是在想啊，如果不是hina你后来觉醒了施法能力，就凭当时我们三个的职业配置......现在估计和那个白痴学徒混得没什么两样。”

“真可悲啊——与其作为没有才能的施法者一辈子也无法晋级到正式法师，还不如指望着投胎时死亡女士能发发善心让他下辈子投胎当术士......“

术士楞了几秒，但很快反应过来，恼怒地用还没打开的卷轴在盗贼的脑袋上狠狠敲打了一下。

“——好痛！喂你这虎牙巨怪干嘛突然打人！”

“和你说了多少次，话不要随便讲！这么说别人不觉得有些过分了吗？”

“我这又没在外面乱说，就我们仨呢！何况事实不就是学徒每天都要帮商行的正式法师处理实验、跑腿、要抽空记法术巩固法术位、实验材料还又贼贵......！”

“你啊……！“

“......你们两别吵了。”

坐在两人对面的德鲁伊摘下眼镜，揉了揉太阳穴。皮肤白皙的黑发青年把手边的笔推开站了起来，走过来，一手搭上一人的肩头制止住两只对峙小动物一样的同伴，颇有些无奈地说道：

“hina你能不能不要这么粗鲁......天天被subaru喊巨怪，你难道就真的成了巨怪吗？怎么一点就着？“

“subaru......“横山裕顿了顿，斟酌了一下语言，”你也知道hina不喜欢有人拿这个开玩笑。”

盗贼撇了撇嘴，颇有些不爽。反手收起小刀，在沙发上一个翻身坐正。村上站在他边上，圆溜溜的大眼睛怒视着他：

“总之subaru你至少该学会对人基本的尊重吧！特别是努力的人，无论他曾经做过什么，都不是嘲笑的理由。我们才不是因为幸运......我们不是正是靠抓住一切机会拼命，才走到今天的吗？“

盗贼撇了撇嘴。但仍不甘心地呛了他一句：

“……村上信五，你还真是温柔啊？”

“subaru你这话什么意思——！”

横山裕默默抽回了按在他们身上的手，看了一眼村上说到：

“.....嗓门收一收啊。被subaru怼了这么多年还没习惯？该干嘛干嘛去。“

施法者瞪了涉谷昴一眼，嘴里还嘟囔着什么，但还是乖乖地继续埋头去和单价作斗争了。

盗贼有些意兴阑珊。他本来也准备走开，却被黑发的德鲁伊微扯了把：

（subaru，我有话跟你说。）

咦——？心灵传讯？

（yoko......？我们的心灵传讯不是一直都是三个人共享的吗？）

（我研究出了搭设了第二频道的方法......hina现在听不见的。你也知道他原本只是个无职阶的普通人，虽然一直在锻炼自己, 也只是勉强称得上战士的水平……但是hina后来觉醒了施法能力，成为了术士，然后才有了现在的我们。对吧？）

（是、是这样没错。这不是都知道的事情吗？干嘛突然说这些？）

（其实术士现在靠着血统走得比其他法系职业更顺畅，但总有一天会被血统限制住的。）

（......这是什么意思？）

（我想和你说的是，我上次发表的研究、就是心灵传讯可以同时搭设多频道的这项研究，让施法者们的研究机构——塔林那边有了回信。我可能很快就能进入塔林学习，这正是为了得到帮hina打破血统诅咒的办法。）

涉谷昴被横山裕言论中巨大的信息量震惊得一时没有反应过来。半晌之后他才有些结巴的发问：

（你，你要走？什么时候？等下......血统的诅咒是什么？难道hina会出什么事？我，我从来都没有听他说过！）

（我们也是不久前才得知的。他那个生怕给别人添麻烦的性子当然不会说......我的话，把这一次冒险的收货和大仓商行交易以后就走。术士的血统问题不解决，我们三个人的未来始终不安稳......你听好，术士的施法能力来自于魔物的血脉，而所谓血统的诅咒就是——）

黑发的德鲁伊认真地注视着涉谷昴：

“任何魔物血统太过强大的术士，都有可能因为突发的情况被本性控制，然后渐渐......远离人类。”

 

魅魔不记得自己被关在这里多久了。似乎来到这里在此之后，他的意识就一直在躯体中混沌徘徊。

身体深处有一缕饥饿的火焰缓慢而长久地灼烧着四肢百骸，仿佛某种无意识的低声呼唤，从些微的撩拨开始逐渐壮大，直到眼前一切都被烧尽成为晃动的色斑。

他只在本能中模糊地感应到自己需要某种东西，而无法满足的空虚与饥饿使他接近疯狂。

躯体成为这片空间以外的又一个牢笼，放大了火焰带来的窒息感，他本会以为自己将会一直挣扎，直至被烧成灰烬——却忽然感应到一个散发着甜蜜、冰凉气息的猎物闯入了这里——这个监狱。

难以忍受更久了，这正是他所需要的。

他俘获了这闯入者。

本能接管理智，告诉他该如何行事——去获取某种液体以遏制饥饿，去贯穿自己以填满空虚......他听见自己喘息，因满足而呻吟，仿佛忽然在酒醉迷狂中上升，又忽然被热水卷覆而下沉......

 

然后村上信五在骤然而至的钝痛感中醒了过来。

身体深处的在灼烧感渐渐隐去，他感觉自己从皮肤到思维逐渐褪去温度。

“su......subaru......？“

村上被涉谷昴按倒在地面上，背部的翅膀因挤压而传来隐约痛楚，令他无意识地解开了尾巴在涉谷昴腰间的缠绕。他有些迟疑地发问，声音仍带着情欲的沙哑，却茫然而惶恐，似希冀于一个回应，又恐惧于被给予确认。

“hina。”

涉谷没有松开压制住他的双手。他在村上的上方注视着他。

他再次呼唤了一遍：

“hina......”

“......是我。”

村上极其微弱地回应了他，然后便小声下去。空间如行将就木般沉寂不动，只有低缓呼吸声相叠，他以为时间在这里被无限拉长了，暗自祈求下一刻永远也不会到来，但涉谷昴却打破了沉默：

“我以为你死了。”

“但你还活着......在我面前。“

村上张了张嘴，却没有发出声音。他察觉到涉谷昴黝黑的双眼中正在涌出一团热烈的、复杂的情绪，然后变成泪痕，划过脸颊。

subaru，在哭......？

以前的他会这个样子吗......

村上吃力地回想。记忆中的盗贼涉谷应该是狡黠的、跳脱的、带着些不可一世的光芒，眼里似乎放不下任何人，哪怕是横山，更别说是自己。他曾经默默羡慕过横山裕的沉静与自持，但更向往涉谷昴的闪耀和自由。因此拼命追赶着，就算是觉醒后成为了队伍中不可或缺的施法者、就算会常常说教盗贼的不成熟，但那些被刻意抑制的憧憬却仍时不时浮现——因此在危急时刻，他什么也没有考虑就使用了传送法术，尽管法力已经被压榨到极致——

对往昔的回忆到这里为止。

subaru说得没错。

我是一个亡魂，一个早该死去的，属于过去的幽灵。

村上痛苦地闭上双眼。

记忆已经不甚真切，但仍能够回忆起那种发自灵魂的灼烧感。魔力的亏空刺激了血脉的暴走，彻底失控之后，自己在撕裂般的痛苦里重生，已然不是人类之姿。他被困在了这座深渊的迷宫中独自与饥饿做斗争，直到此地的所有权归于商行的开发者。

“食物”出现的那一刻，人类村上信五就知道自己终究还是输给了属于魔物那一面 。前几批接近这里的人类被丧失理智的自己榨干后尽数杀死，没有精虫上脑的傻瓜愿意再次以身试法。

或许因为这个事件，开发者只得暂时将这里重新封印起来。

 

我明明，不想伤害任何人的。

 

“subaru......”

流淌在身体内这魔物的血，曾经看似无本地为自己提供了便利，现在便要求他以这种形式偿还。何其残忍。

“对不起......对你做了很过分的事情......”

魅魔发出哀鸣。

涉谷昴低沉地叹息。他缓缓将脸贴近魅魔的胸口处：

“......hina，如今我已经一无所有了。”

“ yoko去了塔林。你后来也 ......我想我为什么还要活下去呢？但是又害怕死......或许是我有喜欢的酒、还有有钱以后一定要去看看的地方。但这些都不是理由......”

“或许我心底真正的愿望是，无论如何也要连你的份一起活着。”

“.....大仓忠义、你还记得吗？大仓商行老板的大儿子。我后来入了他的伙。开始的时候，我还会取一些报酬，后来也觉得这样实在没意思，就渐渐拒了他的邀请......我有时真的觉得他不是个好人，但是......”

涉谷昴有些断断续续地叙述着。被拥抱住的魅魔有些犹豫地伸出手，似乎是想摸摸他的头，但最终还是生生止住。

“大仓说，他准备组织一次开发未知地下城迷宫的深渊冒险，我原本是不想的......可是，他说他们抓到了一只魅魔，问我愿不愿意......“

涉谷露出了脆弱的表情，把村上抱得更紧了些。他的眼神失去焦距，仿佛梦呓般低声喃喃：

“…....该说对不起的是我才对。”

“但是你看，大仓这家伙还真是干了件好事。我回来这里啦，你也回来了......”

“ hina……别走……别离开我了。”

 

被压住的魅魔，刹那间神色变换了一连串，似是吃惊，似是痛苦，似笑非笑，似哭非哭。最后还是定格在一个柔和的表情上。

“我还被你压在地上呢……至少先让我起来，收起翅膀吧？”

“……你，不会飞走吧？”

村上只是叹息了一声：

“我不会走的……”

涉谷昴却觉得仿如有热流灌注心间。他小心缓慢、一字一句地郑重地吐词：

“真的吗？……那……hina亲我一下吧。”

 

村上迟疑了一下，但还是一只手环勾他的脖颈，以一个极轻的吻回应了他。这个吻仅有微微的触碰，像点水一样地琢着。亲吻者不由自主地有些颤抖，带着些微的笨拙和紧张，青涩地如同第一次进行这种事一样。

 

事实上，他真得是第一次有机会能仔细感受唇瓣摩擦中对方对自己一点点的回应。魅魔甚至惊异于自己在涉谷昴的气息喷入口中时，内心居然还会因羞赧而荡漾波纹。

 

浅浅的吻很快就结束了，然后有几秒的时间他们没有更进一步的动作，只是彼此相望。涉谷看向村上，他的面色还有之前的潮红未褪，下垂的圆眼睛里好似盛着一汪水，带着粼粼波光，无声邀请人去伸手触碰。

于是涉谷昴也确实这么做了。他开口问道：

“hina，我可以继续吗？”

对方在自己脑后的手有一瞬间的收紧，随即便放松下来。村上虽然没有回话，但答案显然已经无比清楚。

 

他们再一次吻上了对方。舌头相缠绵，模仿着交合吮吸着彼此。涉谷昴同时感受到，村上在自己脑后那只手一点点探入了细软的黑发。

 

他伸手移动到村上的另一只手上方，五指一点点地没入空隙。弯曲指节，合起来，正是十指相扣的模样。涉谷昴一时恍惚。

 

如果说这是梦境，未免也太过真实。

感知到涉谷昴的手指处一瞬间的僵硬，村上抿了抿嘴角，露出一个短暂地抚慰性笑容。他轻轻地对着涉谷重复：

“放心吧……”

“……我不会走的。”

爱意流淌成欲望，急迫地希望释放。

他听见对方含着喜悦的含糊回应。锁骨处突然被对方轻咬。吻化为攻势，星星点点红色印记顺着颈窝往下到达胸口处。津液濡湿了村上的胸口。牙齿触碰到挺立的乳粒时，他有些难为情地，发出了“嗯”的一声小小呻吟。

“等等，Subaru，等……”

“让我做，hina。”涉谷从自己胸部处微微抬起头，从下往上看向村上，黑白分明的眼睛周围还有未干的泪痕。村上被他盯着，一时间失语。

“可是……”

“现在在这里的是hina的意识吧？我知道hina也想要我的……不是吗？”

村上信五是很希望自己能不那么容易就缴械的，但魅魔为了性爱而生的敏感身体，让他仅仅被舔舐乳头就已经产生十足快感。

皮肤在发烫，身体内的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着被占有，而对方的动作并没有停下。他舌尖舔弄着村上未被照顾过的那侧乳晕。手指放开对村上的钳制，一只在在腰窝附近打着转逡巡游走，尖尖的指甲时而划过肚脐边缘；另一只绕到魅魔的背后，顺着优美的脊椎线往下到达尾巴根部，使坏般地掐了一下。

“呜……！”

尾椎处敏感的部位遭袭，村上终于还是没绷住，叫出了声音。灵巧修长的手指放过了尾椎附近的肌肤，顺势向下揉捏起挺翘弹性的臀肉。

盗贼的手部是保养得极好的，光洁细腻，唯一略显粗糙的地方可能是几处指腹的茧。这些茧出没于顺着股缝，浅浅地瘙痒般刮着，似是无心地撩拨。村上低声呜咽。

指尖找到了被隐藏起来的后穴，但并未着急探入，而是在其上下左右摩挲，或是推挤按压皱褶。清晰地感知到这毫不陌生的人在自己身体的隐秘处的动作，羞耻感化作电流一下子通过全身。他带着细绒鳞片的尾巴猛地扬起，在空中左右胡乱甩动。这姿态简直如同发情求欢的魔兽。

好像有点不太妙啊。

村上小幅喘息着。刚才用尾巴末端汲取的一点精液，对于饥饿了许久的魅魔远远不够。来自内部的欲望好像复苏了，几乎又要把他的神智吞没。

涉谷昴眷恋地注视着面前的旧友。村上此时面色潮红，湿润双唇一开一阖，好看的眼睛内瞳孔渐渐开始晕染上一层昏沉颜色。

涉谷的另一只手有技巧地玩弄着村上的性器。那双好看的眼睛泌出些生理性的小泪珠，沾湿了睫毛，目光却是黏在自己身上，楚楚可怜。皮肤在抚摸下轻轻颤抖，但却是紧紧绷住，似乎在勉力束缚着即将迸发的力量。

涉谷昴不确定此时的魅魔是否还称得上清醒，但哪怕是在无意识中，他也是在克制着不去像之前一样以凶暴强势的方式获取食物，而是和自己一同享受漫长的前戏。

村上信五，你还真是老有这种不合时宜的温柔。

涉谷昴暂时停止了玩弄魅魔的前端。不顾魅魔亟待释放的渴望眼神，他轻轻推着身下人的膝盖，令他将两腿分开。村上开始显得有一点点抗拒，但在迷迷糊糊间，还是选择了信任熟悉的声音。

“hina，现在是手指。”

村上的隐秘处暴露在涉谷昴的面前。那只在这附近拨弄的手有些颤抖地分开臀肉，撑开后穴。魅魔是只能通过性爱续存的深渊魔物，据说无论雌雄，都有着为了适应各种性爱而特化的身体。理论上应该无需扩张润滑，但涉谷昴不确定村上的身体是否已经准备好接纳自己。他宁愿再多小心几分，也不愿意过于粗暴伤到了对方。

涉谷的另一只手伸出一指探入其中，被两只手指撑大的肉穴竟然已经湿了。他带着淫液的手指刚刚抽出，面前就迅速出现了魅魔的尾巴，挡住了后穴处。细细的尾巴完全打开的末端构造和女性生殖器类似，现在在自己面前晃来晃去，可怜兮兮地，像被主人抛弃的小兽一样。

涉谷昴估摸着，这大约是村上害羞的别扭表现方式。

“hina，这次用后面吧。好吗？”

尾巴末端像有自我意识一样，不太开心地在自己的手腕上蹭了蹭，竟带着一丝撒娇的意味。

“……好吧，这边也会让你舒服的。”

以前就觉得，向来坦荡的村上偶尔害羞之后的样子非常可爱。现在看到这人被自己搞到忍受着羞耻又欲求不满，却是诱惑得过分。涉谷的欲望已然完全勃发。

皮带在之前村上突然的袭击中解开，现在倒省去了再脱去衣物的功夫。他抬起村上的双条腿放到自己腰部附近，性器昂扬着冲着肉穴。这方空间里光线有限，涉谷看不清村上的表情，不过可以料想这人的面色大约和彻底熟透的果实颜色没什么不同。

“我要进去了。”

“……呜、呜，不……”

村上沉浸在汹涌情潮中，意识都快烧成灰烬，但在混沌中，他还是勉强意识到现在正在发生、以及即将发生的事情，含糊地喊出了这场情事中第一个“不”字。

 

“不要……”

 

然而双方都知道此时已经不可能停止。

 

涉谷的性器抵在小小穴口，缓慢地往里推进。魅魔温热湿滑的肠壁感受到了异物的入侵，突然像口腔一样开始产生对肉棒的吮吸。被紧紧包裹吸缠的感觉让涉谷一下子打了个激灵。

 

涉谷俯下身去，用舌头一下一下舔着魅魔尾巴末端骚动不已的器官，同时顶胯继续往里推进。涉谷虽然个子不算大，比起现在这个年龄段的村上还矮上一些，但是尺寸却并不算小。推进到底，整个棒身都没入其中之后，小穴已经被撑成了一个圆圆的洞。

 

两人紧紧贴合的地方有一圈晶莹水渍，涉谷有些入神地盯着看，却感受到村上突然更大力地抓住自己的手腕，拇指还不安分地刮着。他明白魅魔的意思，这是催促。

 

于是涉谷开始动作，开始是浅浅地，然后变为一下一下撞击般的抽插。涉谷经验丰富，很快找到了魅魔敏感的那一点，对方的身体一瞬间僵硬后在颤动中瘫软，被压抑的喘息和动情声一瞬间突破防守，略带沙哑的声音一点点从牙关中漏出。

 

“哈……哈……su、subaru……”

 

魅魔的内壁夹着涉谷的性器，与之前被尾巴末端榨取精液的那次相比，快感更为悠长，逐层积累最终攀到高峰后在一瞬间爆发炸裂带来的感官刺激更为夸张，让涉谷几乎几乎觉得自己不复存在。手脚在消失，大脑在溃散，自我在瓦解，全身上下的感觉仿佛都集中到了被紧紧包裹的那处。他似乎是射了——射了两次？还是三次？高潮时分，计数与时间仿佛都被剥离意义。

 

有更多的液体，从对方身体深处涌出来，让他的舌头和下身的每一次动作都带上“哧哧”的淫靡水声，白浊混合着水泽滴滴答答，交合处一片狼狈又包裹得严丝合缝。每一个血管中流淌的血液都在沸腾，和魅魔做爱一定是毒药，一点点侵入骨髓最后到达心脏。

 

“subaru……subaru.....！”

 

这一刻的光景已经超越了涉谷所有情色的想象。 在幽蓝的光晕中，在晦暗的空间中，与重要之人超越了生死超越了时间相拥缠绵。 和自己记忆中别无二样的村上信五带着哭腔发出细碎呜咽，抽着气叫着自己的名字，仿佛他就是这无梦深渊中，唯一的那束救命稻草。

 

“hina。”

 

他极轻地呼唤着对方。

 

魅魔以肘撑地抬起上身，回应他以从前不曾看过的，毫无防备的天真微笑。

“离开这里之后……我们一起去找yoko吧。”

 

而这无关过去亦无关未来。只是当下，一个溺水的人对着另一个，所能说出的、最近似承诺的话语。

 

然后他听见了对方的应答。

 

“好啊。”

 

______________  
END


End file.
